


Divided Attention.

by Deviant_Donghun



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [55]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Has ADHD, M/M, They're Boyfriends Your Honor, adhd person writes adhd character, it's a good thing he gets cuddles in the end, logan is tired and exhausted and just wants cuddles, they're both in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 05:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_Donghun/pseuds/Deviant_Donghun
Summary: Logan does not have the energy to study but needs to get his homework done. Frustration ensues. (Kind of a vent fic as I've had trouble focusing lately)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962379
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Divided Attention.

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Food mention, frustration,

Logan didn’t want to be there. He wanted to curl up with his boyfriend, shoving his face into the soft material of his hoodie, and forget the world existed. He knew he didn’t deserve that. So, instead, he tried to focus on his work.  _ Tried _ being the operative word there. He couldn’t seem to get his brain to focus as he looked at his To-Do list and was overwhelmed with everything he needed to do. His playlist had ended an hour ago, leaving him in uncomfortable silence as he attempted to get things done.

Pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose with his wrist, Logan clicked his pen and looked back down at the math problem in front of him. He could reason his way through almost any paper as long as there was some smidge of research or personal opinion involved. Math was not his strong suit- in fact, it was his worst enemy. He could feel his mental energy draining just looking at the large project in front of him.

The most frustrating thing about this semester was not the work he was doing, nor was it the course subjects he was taking. He knew he should be enjoying these subjects more than he was as he specifically chose them due to his interests. Instead, what frustrated him was that projects and assignments were reaching a due date but previous ones of a similar nature had yet to be graded. He was doing work that built upon itself without having the necessary feedback to know if he was even improving. Instead, he was just getting more and more frustrated.

That delay from the morning had taken up most of his mental energy and he was having trouble just focusing. The hour grew later as he stared at his pages and his long list that never grew any shorter, due dates sitting next to assignments seeming to mock his short attention span.

Logan looked back down at his page, determined to focus. Looking at the instructions again, he wrote out in simple words what was being asked of him. Some of these problems were worded weirdly, he would have to ask Virgil to decipher it later. Virgil, his wonderful boyfriend, had always been so much better at math than he was despite taking a more artistic degree while Logan pursued a scientific degree and career.

Once the instructions were written out in such simple language he was sure a toddler could understand them, Logan could not handle any more math at the moment. So, he moved on to his next class that had deadlines right around the weekend: philosophy. A class he’d specifically chosen to learn more about a subject he was already interested in. One that turned out to have not only the most bone-dry textbook attached that was like nails on a chalkboard to get through, but he was doing all online classes so he didn’t even have a lecture to fall back on. Luckily, there was a PowerPoint given that was as good as the textbook for dummies if he skimmed the book with it.

Doing that, he managed to get through the PowerPoint set and cross something off the list. He still had to respond to a question in the discussion forum and the assignment would be over. He pulled up the site he usually used to write as it forced him to focus on that and nothing else but the words didn’t seem to come. He understood the content, had been talking to Virgil about it just the night before and had understood it completely. Now, however, it was like he’d forgotten everything he’d ever learned about the subject.

Picking one aspect of it, he ran with that one thought until he’d gotten past the word count. He had to edit it down to something that actually pertained to the question but still had enough to post and call it a day in that regard. The history discussion wasn’t due until later so he ignored it for now.

Finally, he stretched, hearing his back pop. His water had been empty for almost two hours now and he’d hardly moved in his attempts to override his executive dysfunction with brute force. Sighing, he stood and made his way out of his study and into the main room. Virgil was humming as he stirred a cup of a steaming drink on his way back to the couch but paused when he saw Logan.

“Hey, babe! How’s the studying going?” He asked with a smile.

Logan hadn’t realized just how tired he was until he teared up at just the sound of Virgil’s voice. Virgil’s eyes widened at Logan’s tear-filled ones, setting his drink on the nearest flat surface. “Okay, hey buddy, it’s okay.” He walked forward and opened his arms, a silent but firm invitation for Logan.

The tired neurodivergent almost dove into his boyfriend’s embrace, snuggling close and gripping him tightly, running his fingers over the familiar fabric of the oversized hoodie Virgil wore at all hours of the day. He released a sob as one of Virgil’s hands ran over his back, the other going into Logan’s hair to gently scratch at his scalp.

“How long have you been working, darling?”

Logan shook his head. “Lost track of time. No clue. Not done yet.”

Virgil clucked his tongue. “Alright, it’s break time. Do you want to cuddle on the couch and read for a bit or take a nap on the bed?”

Logan let out another sob. “Don’t make me choose, please.”

Virgil pressed a kiss to his temple. “Okay, how about we snuggle on the couch for a bit, maybe read, but mostly just spend time with each other?” Getting a nod, Virgil scooped his very stressed boyfriend into a bridal carry before moving to the couch. He set him down and pulled away, earning a whine.

“I’ll be back in a moment, just wanted to grab my hot chocolate.”

Logan made a noise between a groan and a whine. “Too hot for hot chocolate.” He felt Virgil’s hand on his forehead briefly before a kiss was placed there and his boyfriend was gone. A few seconds later, he was back, sitting down and pulling Logan into his side. Logan paused for just enough time to take his glasses off and place them vaguely on the ground somewhere before practically smashing his face into Virgil’s shoulder and doing his best to just stay in one piece.

Virgil’s hand came up again and started running through Logan’s hair. Any thought of decorum that he’d had went out the window at that action, leaving him a shaking and sobbing mess that Virgil gathered in his arms and into his lap. Soft shushing noises came from above Logan as he curled up in the comfort that was Virgil, eventually tiring himself into sleeping.


End file.
